


A.I.

by CheshiresHell



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Frustration, Grinding, It escalated fast, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mild Sexual Content, Ranmaru and Camus watch the two make out in front of them, They're all just confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshiresHell/pseuds/CheshiresHell
Summary: Reiji found himself grabbing the front of Ai's shirt, practically slamming his lips onto the other's, the AI’s lips.





	A.I.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much, so if this is terribly off canon I apologize

Reiji watched from backstage as Ai sang his solo. The song had so much more meaning to it, now that Reiji knew.  


The words left the boy's lips almost elegantly, reaching the depths of Reiji's heart in a way it never had before.  


He had heard the song before, of course, but now?  


Now the song A.I. made sense.  


Reiji felt a pang of longing as Ai sang, pain filling his heart as the words reached him.  


I ‘love’ you, Ai sang. I love you.  


Reiji felt himself tear up as the song ended, hearing the crowds muffled cheers through the pounding of blood in his ears. He felt the emotions that Ai expressed. Ranmaru and Camus had looked over by now, considering Reiji had made a concerningly distressed sound.  


He couldn't cry.  


He wouldn't cry.  


Reiji looked up as Ai walked into the backstage area. Without thinking, he found himself rushing, almost running, to Ai. The boy, the robot looked over to Reiji, confusion in his eyes.  


Reiji found himself grabbing the front of Ai's shirt, practically slamming his lips onto the other's, the AI’s lips.  


The robot made a noise of surprise, face heating up as he realized what was happening.  


Reiji quickly broke the kiss, almost forcefully wiping away the tears starting to run down his cheeks, no longer caring about Ranmaru or Camus's presence, or the crowd outside, or the stage staff wandering around. Reiji didn't care anymore.  


“I love you.” Reiji said, still gripping Ai's shirt. “I love you, I love you, I _love_ you, _I love you._ ”  


The words hung almost dreadfully in the air, in the silent room as Ai stared at Reiji.  


“I love you, God damn it, I love you!” Reiji repeated, starting to tremble. “I don't care anymore, I don't care!” The painful jolt shot through Reiji again as Ai stared at him, unmoving, not speaking.  


“DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!” Reiji felt his voice raise, cracking mid sentence. His eyes stung, burned as the tears spilled over again. “I _LOVE_ YOU, AI!”  


Reiji was shaking as he released Ai's shirt, letting out a pitiful sniffle. The tears dripped down his cheeks, face almost angry looking as he stared at the robot in front of him.  


“I love you.” Reiji repeated, his voice shaking. He could feel the stares. Of Camus. Of Ranmaru. Of Ai. He could care less. Time seemed to stop as Reiji stared at Ai, eyes locked on the robot's. It seemed like years waiting for someone, anyone to move or say something. Reiji's ears were ringing loudly, drowning out his thoughts.  


Reiji let out a yelp of surprise as he was jolted forward, his sound quickly becoming muffled as his lips hit Ai's. Reiji was dazed and confused until he felt Ai's lips part almost urgently, Reiji slipping his tongue in without thinking.  


Ai made a noise into the kiss as their eyes fell shut that Reiji wanted to hear again and again. His hands, no longer trembling, practically flew down to Ai's waist, pulling the robot closer, closer, not close enough. He felt hands tangle in his hair, gripping just lightly enough that Reiji could feel the pressure against his scalp.  


Reiji felt his hips clash with Ai's, and a different noise slipped from the robot's lips this time. A noise that was high pitched and pleasured, and fuck Reiji wanted to hear more of that. Reiji broke the kiss for air, only taking a small breath before gluing his lips to Ai's again. Ai hooked a leg around Reiji to pull him as close as he could, rutting his hips against Reiji's.  


Reiji moaned at the feeling, both of them desperate for connection, some sort of feeling between them now that they knew. Someone cleared their throat.  


Reiji and Ai jolted away from each other, Ai's leg returning to the floor, hands leaving Reiji's hair. Reiji kept hold on Ai's waist, lightly so the boy could move if he wanted to. Both looked quickly over to the source of the noise.  


Ranmaru raised an eyebrow, Camus had crossed his arms.  


“We're, uh, still here.” Ranmaru stated, gesturing vaguely to the dressing rooms. “Get a room. Don't be too loud. Be glad our show is over.”  


Reiji looked to Ai, giving the robot a chance to nod or shake his head.  


Ai nodded.  


Reiji lifted Ai with ease, carrying as fast as possible to his dressing room. The door slammed and locked.  


“I love you.” Ai whispered against Reiji's lips, pressed between the man and the door. “I love you.”


End file.
